Viel Zu Spät
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: "Aquelas palavras eram um adeus bastante incomum. Ele soltou a moça e começou a se afastar, sendo observado por ela. Como as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto? Nenhum dos dois saberia responder." Editada! Capítulo único.


Hetalia pertence ao Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Capa da história no meu perfil.<br>Música: _5. März_ (Megaherz)**  
>Essa idéia de "tempo" que a música passa será muito importante no desenvolvimento da história. ;D<p>

Continuação de "Macho não ganha flor".  
>A história seguirá alguns eventos históricos.<br>Boa Leitura ;)

* * *

><p><strong>VIEL ZU SPÄT<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Siehst du mich<br>_**Você pode me ver?**

_Hörst du mich  
><em>**Você pode me ouvir?**

O javali não sentiu aquelas duas presenças que o observavam; eles estavam deitados de bruços no chão, escondidos atrás das folhagens, segurando suas respectivas armas perfuro-contundentes. Ela já estava cansada de ficar ali parada, então ameaçou disparar a besta:

- Não! – o outro murmurou tentando detê-la, mas já era tarde demais.

A flecha disparou, mas – como já estava em alerta – a presa fugiu e a flecha cravou num tronco de árvore.

- Errei! – exclamou a moça, enfurecida.

- Claro que errou! Eu falei que era para esperar a minha ordem para disparar! – levantou-se, esbravejando.

- Dependendo de você, ficaríamos o mês aqui! – retrucou. – Além do mais, eu teria acertado se o senhor não tivesse feito barulho!

- Agora a culpa é minha por você não saber a hora de atirar e não ter boa mira? – treplicou. – De qualquer modo, a culpa é minha; eu deveria saber que mulheres não sabem caçar – provocou, dando de ombros.

- Como...? – voltou o olhar fulminante ao rapaz.

Gilbert não conseguiu ver nada, apenas sentiu aquele impulso (de um corpo lançado de encontro ao seu) derrubando- o chão; em seguida, sentiu uma mordida em seu braço.

- O que está fazendo, Hungary?

- Provando que sou mais macho que você – largou o braço e sentou sobre o abdômen do prussiano, segurando os punhos. – Está imobilizado – sorriu confiante.

Gilbert fez uma careta, pois conseguiria se soltar e derrubá-la com grande facilidade, mas não o fez. Achava radiante aquele modo de Elizabeth agir; ela se irritava com ele e do nada retribuía suas provocações com uma travessura, voltando a ficar de bom humor.

- Pretende cometer canibalismo por ter perdido o javali? – olhou-a com um sorriso insinuante, apenas para irritá-la. – Ou tudo isso é vontade de me tocar? Até para uma selvagem como você é difícil resistir a mim – fechou os olhos, com o sorriso convencido pairando nos lábios.

- Você é completamente desagradável e sem graça – respondeu com indiferença. – Uma árvore é mais interessante e atraente do que você. Se você ainda fosse como o Sr. Austria...

- Ainda pensando no engomadinho de quem você foi empregada? – falou com aspereza.

- Ele sabia ser interessante. Educado, talentoso...

Ultrajado por aquelas palavras que feriam sua vaidade, ele derrubou a jovem no chão e se pôs sobre ela, imolilizando seus punhos. Os orbes esverdeados estavam arregalados; ela se debateu por alguns instantes, mas não conseguiu se soltar. Gilbert odiava o fantasma de Roderich que aparecia entre eles ocasionalmente; logo que ela descobrira que era _diferente_ das demais nações, ficou na casa do aristocrata para conseguir manter seu território... E o prussiano a visitava com frequência, a fim de perturbar o rival e a amiga.

Elizabeth encarou os olhos escarlates que estavam tão confiantes, começando a rir. Achou engraçado como a relação dela e de Gilbert era tão natural desde a infância; eles brincaram juntos, brigaram, saíam juntos para algumas aventuras – como a caça – e até foram inimigos em guerras como na da disputa pela Silésia. E ali o riso dela morreu, pois lembrou-se de como ficou com medo de perder Gilbert...

x

Ele havia mudado com ela desde aquele dia em que ele se tornou Prússia Ducal; não por ter mudado sua classificação, e sim pelo ocorrido daquele dia. Ter a confirmação de que Elizabeth era _diferente _dele era algo positivo, entretanto foi um grande choque; ele havia recalcado o dia que tocou os seios dela quando ainda eram crianças e também quando levou flores em outra ocasião, ainda lhe dando um beijo. Aquilo pareceu aumentar suas dúvidas, ao invés de saná-las. Já ela ficou confusa por um tempo, mas a forma como ele se despiu para cobri-la jamais saiu de sua memória: era algo comicamente fofo.

Logo após esse episódio, Hungary foi visitá-lo para devolver o traje que ele havia lhe dado para se cobrir. Ele a recebeu com um comportamento estranho, pois ainda se sentia constrangido com aquilo; lembrava-se de ter visto os seios dela expostos e sentia-se envergonhado.

- Obrigada por me emprestar isso – entregou-lhe a peça azul.

- Não precisa me devolver, é seu – resmungou.

- O que eu farei com isso?

Ele a fitou com surpresa, sentindo-se ofendido por ela querer devolver aquilo com aparente desdém.

- Que seja – foi pegar a peça de roupa, mas ela segurou firmemente; havia percebido que ele se ofendera.

- Não, eu ficarei com isso.

Ele soergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Você não veio aqui só para devolver isso?

- Mas você está me dando, não está?

- Já havia dado naquele dia.

- Ah sim... – desviou o olhar, envergonhada. – Bem, acho melhor eu ir embora então...

- Espere!

- Sim?

- Bem... é... Agora que sabemos que você é mulher...

- O que tem?

- Espere um pouco. - Ele foi buscar dentro de casa um pequeno embrulho; Elizabeth o aguardou, intrigada. – Acho que isso ficaria bem em você... Como você usa uniforme, também a distinguirá do resto de nós.

Ela abriu o pequeno pacote e retirou um enfeite de cabelo muito bonitinho, composto por flores rosadas. Levantou o olhar e sorriu para o rapaz, fazendo-o corar levemente.

- Obrigada, é realmente bonito.

- De nada... – desviou o olhar e coçou a têmpora.

- Poderia prendê-lo para mim? – estendeu-lhe a presilha.

Ele ficou sem reação por um instante, mas pegou o objeto com suas mãos trêmulas; aproximou-se dela e apanhou uma mecha de seu cabelo, prendendo-o. Ficou admirado com o resultado.

- Pronto – afastou-se.

- Ah, então é assim que prende? Como ficou?

- Ficou bom...

Elizabeth achou engraçada a forma como ele estava agindo e começou a rir sozinha. Repentinamente ela ficou séria: por quanto tempo ele agiria daquela forma estranha? Embora fosse algo fofo e cômico, pensar que ele ficaria assim para sempre, apenas por ela ser mulher, era algo que a entristecia. Ele era seu melhor amigo desde a infância e era o único com quem ela era 100% natural... E agora parecia que uma lacuna nascera entre eles.

- Bem, vou embora.

- Qual a graça? – o outro parecia nervoso e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado.

- Nenhuma. Até qualquer dia – acenou e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso terno. – Vamos caçar qualquer dia desses, sim?

Ele apenas ergueu a mão para se despedir e assentiu com a cabeça ao convite feito. Vendo-a partir, a imagem dos seios expostos novamente invadiu sua mente; praguejou em voz baixa, pois se sentia constrangido sempre que lembrava daquilo. Ao pensar na amiga com o enfeite preso ao cabelo e também dos sorrisos que ela dera, os pensamentos nefastos se afastaram, dando lugar à admiração e às gotículas frias de suor que surgiam em suas mãos.

x

Depois daquele dia, saíram para caçar e pescar várias vezes; felizmente, Gilbert voltara a agir normalmente. Agora ele a fitava com um semblante de confusão mesclado com irritação:

- Qual a graça?

- Nenhuma – ela respondeu, sorrindo de forma desafiadora. – Saia já de cima de mim.

- Não está resistindo ao meu charme, Hungary? Não precisa se conter – provocou.

E a brincadeira morreu por um instante entre eles, pois ambos perceberam que os rostos estavam tão próximos ao ponto de sentirem a respiração um do outro. Gilbert se sentiu tentado a repetir aquele episódio da infância, quando roubara um beijo de Elizabeth. Ela também foi seduzida pelo momento; ficou estática, fechando os olhos quando os lábios de Gilbert roçaram os seus; entretanto, ao sentir esse leve encostar que nem poderia ser chamado de selar de lábios, ela abriu os olhos e desferiu um golpe com uma das pernas contra as partes íntimas do prussiano.

Gilbert se contraiu de dor e caiu para o lado. Elizabeth se arrependeu de ter feito aquilo, mas o fizera por impulso: ficara com medo de que se eles se beijassem, tudo voltasse a ficar estranho.

- Não subestime a minha força – fez uma careta para o rapaz e saiu correndo.

Fizera aquilo apenas para mostrar a ele que era para tudo continuar como antes. Ele ficou realmente furioso com ela, mas a irritação passou à medida em que a dor também passava. Fitou o chão com escassas folhas esverdeadas e viu algo rosado em destaque: a presilha que ele havia dado se soltara do cabelo da moça. Ele riu de sua sorte, pois precisaria visitá-la para devolver o adorno.

_Was habe ich dir getan  
><em>**O que eu fiz pra você?**

_Warum zerstörst du mich  
><em>**Por que você está me destruindo?**

Já havia desistido de procurar sua presilha, pois revirara toda a casa atrás dela. Sentiu-se deprimida por perder algo tão importante, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Tentou ocupar a cabeça com outras atividades, a fim de se distrair, mas ainda estava frustrada. Naquele final de tarde, entretanto, um visitante bateu à sua porta – havia se passado três dias desde a caçada. Quando Elizabeth abriu a porta, aquilo que ela tanto procurava estava pendurado em frente aos seus olhos.

- Acho que você perdeu isso, Hungary – o prussiano puxou o enfeite antes d'ela pegá-lo, pois achou divertido o semblante de felicidade da garota.

- Devolva-me! É meu! – tomou-lhe da mão, irritada.

- Isso é maneira de tratar quem traz algo que você perdeu? – entrou no local sem ser convidado. – Vim te dar a oportunidade de se desculpar pelo outro dia.

- Ahn? – soergueu a sobrancelha. – Por que eu deveria me desculpar?

- Bem, está perdoada – ignorou todos os comentários da garota. – Eu trouxe algo para jogarmos – lançou um olhar malévolo e travesso para Elizabeth. – Aceita?

- Que jogo? – já se mostrava interessada, pois adorava competir.

- Esse – levantou a mão com dois cordões curtos pendurados: um trazia uma bola prateada; o outro, uma dourada. – Pegue – entregou o dourado a ela.

- E o que eu faço com isso?

- Não me deixará pegá-lo, assim como não a deixarei pegar o meu.

- Mas...

- Você não vive me dizendo que é mais macho, Hungary? – sorriu de forma desafiadora.

- Ganharei isso facilmente – falou com convicção, aceitando o desafio. – Explique como será o jogo.

- As regras são simples: nos separaremos para cada um esconder em si próprio o cordão e então voltaremos a nos encontrar. Passaremos o dia fazendo outras coisas na tentativa de distrair o adversário e roubar o cordão. Vale esconder nos braços, pescoço, cinto e bolsos.

- Enquanto fazemos outras coisas, preciso descobrir onde você colocou o cordão e então tento pegá-lo, certo?

- Sim.

- Certo! Vamos começar! – embora tivesse achado o jogo idiota, ficou animada.

_Fühlst du mich_  
><strong>Você pode me sentir?<strong>

_Spürst du mich  
><em>**Você me nota?**

Passaram a tarde toda conversando, discutindo e outras coisas, tudo para tentar distrair o oponente e pegar o cordão. Os dois já haviam localizado onde o outro colocara o cordão e agora apenas aguardavam uma oportunidade para pegá-lo. Elizabeth se levantou e dirigiu o olhar para Gilbert:

- Vou preparar um pouco de chá, aceita?

- Não, obrigado.

Ela saiu da sala, porém ele permaneceu em alerta. Passando atrás da cadeira de Gilbert, ela se inclinou vagarosamente para pegar o cordão preso ao cinto, mas ele a deteve pelo punho e levantou-se:

- Infelizmente, eu não trouxe chá hoje. Não tenho nada nos meus bolsos – ironizou.

- Eventualmente eu pegarei isso, não se preocupe – retrucou confiante.

- Sério?

Pelo punho que ainda segurava, Gilbert a puxou com força até o corpo da mulher colar ao seu, enlaçando com o outro braço a sua cintura. Há muito já havia perdido a insegurança de fazer aquele tipo de coisa.

- O que está fazendo? – Elizabeth estava surpresa e ansiosa, tentando inutilmente se afastar.

- O que não pude fazer naquele dia, lembra?

Sem aguardar uma resposta dela e fitando brevemente os olhos esmeraldas, ele aproximou seus lábios rapidamente e tomou os dela com avidez. Elizabeth permanecia de olhos arregalados e sem corresponder ao beijo. Gilbert se afastou e a fitou novamente, apertando-a mais contra seu corpo e beijou-a novamente. Dessa vez, ela deu passagem à língua do prussiano e, assim que ele soltou seu punho, enlaçou sua nuca fortemente, puxando-o pelos cabelos. Entrelaçavam as línguas com fúria; Elizabeth esquecera – por um momento – o seu medo de que a relação com o amigo mudasse, entregando-se completamente àquele momento. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior da moça e a fez inclinar a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a com seu braço. Percorreu o pescoço alvo e abriu alguns botões do uniforme, deslizando os dedos até uma região próxima aos seios. Elizabeth teve um estalo, mas já era tarde demais: o cordão já estava nas mãos de Gilbert.

- Ganhei – ele se afastou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- É? – a moça expôs o cordão que antes estava com Gilbert e agora estava em sua mão.

- Quando conseguiu pegar? – questionou admirado.

- E o que importa?

Ela havia se lembrado de roubar o cordão em meio ao beijo, mas acabou se distraindo tanto ao ponto de deixá-lo pegar o seu.

- Importa que eu não sei se foi antes ou depois de eu tirar o seu – sentenciou. – Portanto, continuo sendo o vencedor. Anunciei antes que tirei o cordão – sorriu orgulhoso.

- Você está roubando! – disse indignada.

- Não seja uma má perdedora, Hungary – disse sorrindo.

- E ainda fazer... Isso! Fazer algo do gênero para roubar o cordão!

- Ou vice-versa – completou enquanto a encarava, sorrindo.

- Você é realmente chato.

- Eu sou incrivelmente inteligente e irresistível.

- Vá embora.

- Hungary... Você realmente é uma má perdedora – resmungou.

- Tchau Prussia – puxou-o pela mão para tirá-lo da casa. – Até qualquer dia.

Antes de fechar a porta, deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do homem e sorriu para ele, fechando a porta em seguida. Gilbert ficou surpreso com a atitude, mas entendeu o recado; Elizabeth, por sua vez, pensava no _vice-versa_. Aquela palavra significava que o jogo era a desculpa para criar aquela situação...

A jovem sorriu, ainda encostada à porta e escondendo a boca com a mão. Gilbert mostrara que, mesmo tomando outro rumo, a relação deles sempre seria aquela: natural e divertida.

_Augen auf  
><em>**Olhos abertos!**

_Wer sieht versteht wie gnadenlos die Zeit vergeht_  
><strong>Quem vê, entende como o tempo passa impiedosamente,<strong>

_wie sich der Zeiger dreht unentwegt  
><em>**como o ponteiro gira continuamente,**

_Er steht nie still  
><em>**ele nunca fica parado.**

Embora às margens do conhecimento das outras nações, Prussia e Hungary estabeleceram um relacionamento;ocasionalmente, os dois se encontravam para conversar, caçar e outras coisas que sempre fizeram, o que servia de desculpa para seus encontros amorosos. Gilbert, quanto Reino da Prússia, tornou-se uma nação forte e poderosa, porém nunca poderosa o suficiente aos seus olhos; queria se tornar poderoso para ser digno de unir seu território ao da Hungria.

Naquele ano, o rei Louis XV da França havia atingido a sua maioridade, o que daria fim ao período da regência. Para comemorar um evento tão marcante, além da cerimônia de coroação, houve um baile - no qual diversas nações apareceram. Hungary se sentia inquieta por ver Gilbert na companhia de Francis e Antonio, sem sequer ter ido cumprimentá-la. Será que ela fizera algo? Aquela inquietação mental a perturbava.

Baile grandioso e enfadonho, como todos os outros nos quais estivera. Elizabeth não gostava da moda francesa daquele século, com roupas cheias de laços, babados, amarrações, fitas e rendas. Aliás, ela detestava tanta extravagância. Para suprir a ansiedade, ela caminhou pela festa e conversou eventualmente com pessoas e nações, mas sem se envolver em discussões longas. Sua atenção era completamente de Gilbert e o fato de ele fingir não vê-la a irritava ao ponto de ela querer jogar tudo para o alto e abandonar a festa; entretanto, uma lasquinha de esperança não a deixava fazer isso, além de não ser algo educado. Gilbert cuidava de cada movimento de Elizabeth, embora desviasse o olhar quando os olhos se cruzavam por um instante, pois não sabia como agir com ela em público.

Como todo bom evento aristocrático, não demorou para tudo virar um grande bacanal; aquela velha promiscuidade digna da nobreza e que combinava tanto com Francis. Como aquilo era demais para a moça, ela chegou à conclusão que era a hora de partir; em contrapartida, Gilbert resolveu que aquela era a hora de falar com ela.

No corredor praticamente sem iluminação, Elizabeth caminhava seguida de Gilbert, todavia sem percebê-lo. Havia algumas pessoas perdidas também naquela área, rendendo-se aos prazeres mundanos. Ela sentiu repulsa por alguns instantes, até uma mão enluvada a puxar pelo pulso. Os olhos esmeraldas ficaram surpresos, felizes, raivosos, desejosos... Sua ansiedade havia retornado.

- Para onde está indo?

- Embora.

- Não dormirá no _Château_ _de Chambord_?

- Você só pode estar brincando, não é?

Ela soltou um risinho sarcástico, olhando em volta e mostrando a situação do local. Obviamente não dormiria lá... Ou ao menos achava que não.

- Venha.

Sem aguardar uma resposta, puxou a mulher pelo pulso e a conduziu pelos corredores do belíssimo palácio francês. Largou-a apenas quando ambos estavam do lado de fora, correndo pelos belos jardins. A construção do castelo era linda; ele era alvo, arquitetura requintada e ornamentos belíssimos, algo também muito digno de Francis. Caminharam pela grandiosa alameda até chegarem a um local mais afastado e repleto de flores.

- Por que não falou comigo na festa?

- Porque poderia ser suspeito... Não?

- Suspeito é você falar comigo uma vida toda e de repente me ignorar – esbravejou.

Mantiveram o relacionamento escondido por meses, pois não poderiam assumir algo sem o conhecimento de seus superiores; aliás, uma união entre eles poderia ser o estopim para uma guerra, afinal, haveria uma ampliação territorial e união de duas grandes nações.

- Que seja... – atirou-se ao chão e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- O que está fazendo? E por que me trouxe aqui? – fitou-o, ainda em pé.

- Deite-se também, Hungary – convidou-a. – Lá dentro está muito alvoroçado e aqui é um local bonito e tranquilo.

A jovem relutou por alguns segundos, mas acabou deitando ao lado do rapaz. Ambos fitavam o céu estrelado; os corpos estavam emoldurados por flores. Discretamente, entrelaçaram os dedos.

- Você fica muito bem de vestido – comentou, sem desviar os olhos do céu.

- Obrigada – sorriu, virando o rosto para vê-lo. – Só que é tão horrível andar cheia de panos – suspirou.

- Você ficaria comigo até o amanhecer? – virou o rosto para encará-la.

- Aqui?

- Sim... Ver o sol nascer.

Ela sorriu perante o convite, aproximando o rosto para beijar a bochecha do rapaz.

- Claro.

Gilbert acariciou o rosto macio de Elizabeth e tirou uma mecha rebelde que caía sobre seus olhos. Aproximou-a para selar seus lábios, acolhendo-a em seus braços em seguida. A húngara ficou deitada sobre o peito dele, ambos com o olhar fixo naquelas deslumbrantes estrelas.

_Siehst du mich_  
><strong>Você consegue me ver?<strong>

_Erkennst du mich_  
><strong>Você me reconhece?<strong>

O crepúsculo já era anunciado; o surgimento do astro-rei transformava aquele céu de tons frios em um magnânimo gradiente que chegava até as cores quentes. Gilbert e Elizabeth já não se encontravam em meio às flores, e sim sob uma árvore localizada em uma clareira. Ela dormia encostada no ombro do rapaz; ele, apoiava sua cabeça na dela, também dormindo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, hein?

Despertaram ao ouvirem a voz maliciosa e meio embriagada do loiro que já não estava tão arrumado como no início da festa do dia anterior. Assim que a voz os acordou, ambos deram um pulo e se afastaram.

- O que faz aqui, France? – a moça questionou.

- Nada em especial... A pergunta é: o que vocês fazem aqui?

- Não tinha condições de dormir em meio àquele bacanal – a húngara falou com um tom de reprovação.

- Viemos para cá a fim de conversar, mas acho que acabamos dormindo – comentou o prussiano.

- Ah sim... – pareceu acreditar na história.

- Não quer se sentar? – convidou a moça. Francis aceitou a proposta e se jogou ao lado dela.

- Você fica deslumbrante de vestido, Hungary – comentou o loiro inocentemente, embora fosse naturalmente galanteador e malicioso. Gilbert sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes.

- Obrigada.

- Vejam só! O sol já está nascendo! – os olhos celestes se arregalaram, admirados. Soltou a garrafa de vinho vazia que carregava consigo.

Os outros dois perceberam o belo espetáculo matutino apenas após o comentário de Francis, rendendo-se aos encantos daquela bela cena. Discretamente, tornaram a entrelaçar os dedos e trocaram um olhar cúmplice; Francis estava muito alheio para perceber alguma coisa.

_Ganz tief in meinen Herz ist noch ein Platz für dich_  
><strong>No fundo do meu coração, ainda há um espaço para você<strong>

_Ich suche dich_  
><strong>Eu procuro você<strong>

_Ich sehne mich nach dem was ich geliebt hab_  
><strong>Eu anseio pelo o que eu amava,<strong>

_doch ich find es nicht_  
><strong>mas não encontrei.<strong>

A relação se intensificava cada vez mais, ao ponto de o período em que o casal ficava sem se ver reduzir cada vez mais. Todavia, Gilbert precisaria ficar um longo tempo fora por causa de uma disputa territorial, portanto visitou Elizabeth nas vésperas de sua partida. Quando ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com o homem uniformizado, ficou evidentemente feliz.

- Olá Hungary – ele sorriu e entrou, tirando o seu chapéu.

- Seja bem-vindo, Prussia.

Ela se lançou aos braços de Gilbert e o beijou com paixão, enquanto ele a erguia no ar. Quando os lábios se separaram e ele a depositou novamente no chão, ele se pronunciou:

- Precisarei ficar um tempo sem visitá-la.

- Por quê? – encarou-o, porém ele desviou o olhar. – Vai para a guerra, não é?

Gilbert sabia o quanto ela reprovava disputas territoriais para ampliar os domínios de um determinado país.

- Não precisa ficar brava, voltarei o mais breve possível. Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem.

- Quem garante? – virou-se para ele com um olhar raivoso. Ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela o chutou. – Não chegue perto de mim!

- Que seja! – contraiu os lábios e virou-se para ir embora. – Tchau!

Percebendo que seu comportamento infantil o deixara nervoso, Elizabeth se sentiu amuada. Apesar de tudo, havia feito aquela longa viagem apenas para vê-la antes de ir para a guerra.

- Espere... – apertou a saia negra de seu vestido e virou os olhos, expondo ao homem que ela havia se arrependido de tê-lo chutado.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos e então voltou a caminhar despreocupado na direção dela:

- O que teremos para o jantar? – cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e dirigiu-se à cozinha, sorridente.

- Você é muito folgado – seguiu-o com um olhar de esguelha. – Tem Gulyás¹.

- Isso serve – deu de ombros, servindo-se.

Jantaram juntos e conversaram por cerca de uma hora, brincando e brigando alternadamente. Após o jantar, jogaram xadrez, sendo Elizabeth a vencedora.

- Como pretende vencer uma batalha se não vence nem um simples jogo de xadrez? – provocou.

- Quieta – sibilou, fechando a cara.

- Perdedor – levantou-se e pôs-se atrás da cadeira de Gilbert, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido sua provocação.

- Já está na hora de eu ir embora – franziu o cenho, levantando-se.

- Ir embora? – olhou-o confusa, seguindo-o com o olhar até a porta. – Não dormirá aqui?

- E alguma vez eu já dormi aqui?

- E alguma vez você apareceu aqui à noite?

- Ei, Hungary... Minha companhia é tão agradável assim? - começou a sorrir, envaidecido.

- Cale a boca, Prussia – virou a cara, emburrada.

- Admita que você quer muito que eu fique – aproximou-se da moça e começou a cutucar sua bochecha.

- Pare com isso.

- Você fica tão bonitinha quando está irritada e sem jeito – continuou a cutucar a bochecha.

- Já mandei calar a boca e parar com isso!

Empurrou-o e saiu pisando duro, subindo as escadas até o seu quarto. Gilbert riu e a seguiu, batendo diversas vezes na porta que estava trancada.

- Não precisa ficar tão brava, Hungary – ria sem graça, com medo de que ela não o atendesse. – Vamos, abra a porta.

A mulher abriu a porta com cara de poucos amigos, fitando-o com grande apatia. Apesar disso, achava extremamente bonito o semblante sem graça de Gilbert.

- Sua última chance para fazer algo de útil, o que dispensa você abrir sua boca para falar qualquer coisa.

- Como? – olhou-a confuso.

Elizabeth suspirou profundamente e alisou a testa com a mão. Puxou o prussiano pela casaca do uniforme pra fazê-lo entrar e fechou a porta com o pé. Arrastou-o daquela forma até atirá-lo em sua cama, divertindo-se com a expressão de assombro que pairava em seu semblante:

- Hungary...

- Qual parte do cala a boca você ainda não entendeu?

Os corações estavam acelerados, mas ela não hesitaria àquela altura. Havia decidido que queria consumar sua relação com ele e assim o faria; colocou-se sobre o corpo masculino e encarou o amado por alguns instantes. Em seguida, puxou-o pela gola da casaca e o beijou com paixão. Instintivamente, ela começou a passear as mãos pelo tórax masculino, desabotoando o colete dele. Ele deteu as mãos da moça e a encarou ainda com o mesmo assombro.

- Pare de fazer essa cara de quem está prestes a ser estuprado – debochou a mulher.

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo?

- Pareço não ter?

_Warum bist du so blass__  
><em>**Por que você está tão pálida,**

_so kalt so herzlos__?__  
><em>**tão fria, tão cruel?**

_Du weißt nicht was du tust_  
><strong>Você não sabe o que está fazendo<strong>

_weißt nicht woran du glaubst_  
><strong>Não sabe no que você acredita<strong>

Após aquela resposta, Gilbert lançou Elizabeth na cama e começou a beijá-la com avidez; passeou as mãos rudes pelas coxas que se escondiam sob o vestido, apreciando aquele contato que era feito pela primeira vez. Virou-a de bruços com violência na cama e desfez o laço do vestido, começando a despi-la. Beijou as costas aveludadas que agora lhe eram expostas, erguendo-lhe os cabelos para também lhe beijar o pescoço e tragar-lhe o cheiro. Ele retirou sua casaca e então tornou a virá-la para si, descendo o vestido que quase expunha os seios; quando finalmente os viu despidos, mais do que naquela vez em que os vira acidentalmente, Gilbert a admirou. Ele distribuiu beijos por cada extensão daquela pele tão cândida; beijou-lhe o pescoço, o colo e então se voltou para os seios; lambeu, sugou, deu leves mordiscadas e apalpou-os, fazendo-a se contorcer.

À medida em que ia despindo-a, desceu sua trilha de beijos até a virilha até atingir a intimidade de Elizabeth. Enquanto apertava as roupas de cama com toda a força que tinha com uma das mãos, com a outra ela pressionava a cabeça do amante instintivamente, num pedido mudo para ele intensificar a carícia. Gilbert a fez ficar com os joelhos flexionados e então começou a introduzir-lhe vagarosamente um dedo até ganhar velocidade, passando a colocar um segundo dedo. Retirou os dedos molhados de dentro dela; subiu novamente e beijou-a, fazendo-a provar de seu próprio sabor e unindo suas mãos as dela.

- Você é minha – sorriu com malícia, encarando-a.

- Já falei para você calar a maldita boca.

Elizabeth o lançou na cama para terminar de despi-lo, sentando-se sobre ele enquanto abria vagarosamente a sua camisa. Discribuiu-lhe beijos pelas bochechas, queixo, boca, pescoço, tórax e, quando finalmente terminou de desabotoar a camisa, puxou-a para, em seguida, novamente empurrar Gilbert contra a cama. O rapaz já não calçava mais as botas, entretanto ainda trajava suas calças. A mulher se encarregou de tirar as peças que sobravam, roçando os dedos ocasionalmente no órgão pulsante, apenas para ver Gilbert conter o gemido.

- Isso é para você entender quem está no controle.

E tudo sempre virava um maldito jogo. Naquele momento, disputavam o controle da situação; Elizabeth terminara de despi-lo e, sentada ainda em seu abdômen, massageava a intimidade de Gilbert, fazendo-o perder o até o raciocínio. Ela aproximou sua boca da dele, sussurrando:

- Quem é que manda, Prussia? – riu.

- Você – falou sem hesitar, pois adorava aquele lado dominador dela. Sua risada era interrompida a cada novo gemido que brotava de seus lábios, devido à mudança brusca na intensidade da carícia que Elizabeth fazia.

- Então faça algo de útil – parou todos os movimentos e ficou apenas sentada, olhando-o.

Gilbert sorriu e novamente se pôs sobre ela, puxando-lhe os cabelos e a beijando com fúria. A cabeça do membro ereto acariciou a genitália feminina, introduzindo-se lentamente. Quando ela se sentiu completamente preenchida por Gilbert e o sentiu se mexer cuidadosamente dentro dela, foi dominada por algo além daquela deliciosa sensação de prazer; era como se aquela completude só pudesse ser fornecida por _ele_. O ritmo aumentava de acordo com a necessidade de ambos; ele a beijava e segurava firmemente suas mãos, maravilhado com aquela mulher que arfava sob si. Aquela sensação quente e prazerosa de vai e vem a deixou no limite da loucura; escorria-lhe filetes de sangue mesclados com líquido vaginal, manchando os lençóis. Ele expeliu seu líquido quente dentro dela, dando fim àquele ritual.

Elizabeth repousou no peito nu de Gilbert, sentindo aquele latejar quente e com uma leve ardência entre as pernas, como se ainda pudesse sentir resquícios do prussiano dentro de si. Ela se virou de costas para o homem e ele a envolveu nos braços, beijando-lhe um dos ombros expostos.

- Você realmente precisa ir lutar?

- Amanhã conversamos sobre isso – afundou a cabeça na nuca da moça enquanto acariciava-lhe as melenas sedosas.

Eles não trocaram mais nem uma palavra sequer, e Elizabeth adormeceu nos braços de Gilbert. Ele ficou acordado, observando aquele anjo entregue ao sono. Ficou ali, aproveitando sua Bela Adormecida por um bom tempo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos longos e eventualmente beijando-lhe com ternura.

No meio da madrugada, desvencilhou-se de Elizabeth com cuidado e vestiu-se sem fazer o menor ruído, tudo a fim de não acordá-la. Depositou um beijo no topo da testa da moça adormecida um pouco hesitante, deixando a habitação para ir ao encontro de seu exército.

Assim que a jovem despertou, na manhã seguinte, e percebeu que Gilbert não estava mais no quarto, pôs-se de mau-humor e a xingar o causador de sua fúria. Ficou socando a própria cama, ainda nua, até se cansar. O pensamento que ecoava em sua cabeça era: "O que ele quis dizer com 'amanhã conversamos sobre isso'? Ele já pretendia ir embora... Ele me fez de trouxa!"

_Du weißt nicht was du willst  
><em>**Você não sabe o que quer**

_Du weißt nicht wo du stehst_

**Você não sabe onde está**

_weißt nicht woher du kommst  
><em>**Não sabe de onde veio,**

_wohin du gehst_  
><strong>para onde está indo<strong>

Já fazia sete semanas que a jovem não se encontrava com Gilbert e ainda guardava mágoa do último encontro. Naquela manhã, seu superior aparecera em sua casa com a seguinte ordem:

- Teremos uma reunião de ermegência, Hungary.

A jovem subiu para o quarto a fim de se arrumar, escolhendo seu pomposo e alvo uniforme militar. Para fazer uma desfeita ao prussiano que ainda não retornara da guerra, não prendeu o cabelo com a presilha de flores. Desceu as escadas para encontrar seu superior. Ele estava de costas e com as mãos unidas atrás do corpo, voltando-se para ela quando ouviu o barulho de passos.

- Não creio que essa seja a roupa mais adequada para o que faremos hoje, mas não importa. Vamos, pois o caminho não é tão curto até a Áustria.

- Áustria? – deteve os passos e arregalous os olhos. – Fazer o que lá?

- Vamos logo para a carruagem! – respondeu em um tom severo. – No caminho eu te explicarei.

Ela assentiu e o seguiu até o veículo.

_Du weißt nicht was dich treibt  
><em>**Não sabe o que está te conduzindo,**

_was am Ende für dich bleibt  
><em>**o que sobra para você no final.**

A mulher entrou contrariada no palácio de Schönbrunn, entretanto não fez escândalos. Seu superior havia explicado o motivo da visita e já havia advertido a moça sobre questionar aquela decisão. Elizabeth amaldiçoava Gilbert mentalmente: era tudo culpa dele. Devido à Guerra Austro-prussiana, Gilbert anexou vários territórios ao seu e ainda se tornou potência hegemônica dos Estados alemães, sendo que o império austríaco foi, após isso, definitivamente excluído dos assuntos alemães. Como resultado, Roderich começou a ver seu império entrar em declínio, pois perdera a guerra contra Gilbert e também sua influência na Península Itálica. Tanto Áustria quanto Hungria também sofreram ameaças de separatismo devido ao _movimento das nacionalidades_ que se espalhava na Europa. Unificar os países era a melhor forma de ambos não ruírem.

Elizabeth olhou com desprezo o homem que se encontrava em pé e imponente ao lado de seu superior; modos de um perfeito cavalheiro, mas ela riu mentalmente ao se lembrar de quantas vezes o derrotara quando ainda eram países jovens. Havia ainda ajudado aquele aristocrata na guerra pela Silésia em 1740, época na qual ela e Gilbert não tinham um envolvimento amoroso – e, por azar, na época estavam brigados.

- Por favor, acompanhem-nos – falou o superior de Roderich, o imperador Francisco José, indicando com o braço o corredor que daria até a sala onde conversariam.

Entraram na última sala do luxuoso palácio e acomodaram-se ao redor de uma mesa. Elizabeth estava inquieta; os olhos, vidrados na janela. Francisco José fez um longo discurso argumentativo acerca da união dos dois países, mas a garota não deu atenção.

- A partir do momento em que selarmos o compromisso austro-húngaro, existirá apenas um império. Sua casa será aqui, Srta. Elizabeth Héderváry; a capital dessa unificação será aqui em Viena.

Elizabeth ficou perplexa por um longo tempo, como se não pudesse acreditar naquelas palavras. Era certo que se dava bem com Roderich e aprendeu a respeitá-lo, pois em tempos difíceis (como quando ela era ameaçada pelo Império Otomano) ela vivera ao lado do homem na casa do Sacro Império Romano-Germânico, mas... Agora tudo havia mudado.

Não havia como protestar, ela sabia. Roderich era uma companhia agradável e um dia ela até chegou a acreditar que gostasse dele... Ou realmente gostou, não sabia. De todas as nações do mundo, por que tinha que se unificar justo àquela? Aquilo era um tormento para os seus sentimentos e sabia qual seria a reação do prussiano quando soubesse de tudo. Conformando-se aos poucos, assentiu às palavras do seu novo superior; com aquilo, também concordava em se despedir eternamente de Gilbert.

_Erkennst du mich__?_  
><strong>Você me reconhece?<strong>

_Verstehst du nicht_  
><strong>Você não entende?<strong>

_Warum bist du überhaupt noch hier  
><em>**Por que você ainda está aqui?**

_Was willst du noch von mir  
><em>**O que você ainda quer de mim?**

Gilbert não acreditava naquele rumor que se espalhara por toda a Europa. Sua Elizabeth casada com Roderich? Impossível. Então martelava em sua cabeça aquela antiga insegurança em relação à admiração que a moça tinha pelo austríaco. Sentia-se tão orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter derrotado o aristocrata, enfraquecido seu poder e, de quebra, ampliado o poder e o território prussiano.

Não encontrara Elizabeth em casa, o que fez sua dúvida aumentar. Marchou para Viena, direto para a casa do rival. Quando bateu à porta e teve a porta atendida por aquela que tanto procurou, sentiu sua alma ruir.

- Prussia! – ela levou as mãos aos lábios, espantada.

- Então os rumores eram verdadeiros – tentou não deixar transparecer seu abalo.

- Bem, eu... – começou a limpar as mãos no avental, nervosa. - ...eu não tive escolha.

Ele a amava muito, apesar de nunca ter expressado isso verbalmente; contudo, naquele instante, ele a odiou. Não entendia o porquê de ela dizer aquilo. Como poderia não ter havido uma escolha? Bastou dar-lhe as costas por alguns meses e ela corre de volta para Roderich? E lá estava ela na casa do riquinho... A eterna plebéia. Não suportava olhar os orbes esverdeados lacrimosos que tentavam se desculpar. Queria matá-la.

- Imagino que não – respondeu com apatia, embora houvesse ironia em suas palavras. – Afinal, como alguém menos interessante que uma árvore seria mais interessante do que um aristocrata, não é?

- Você sabe que não é verdade... – desviou o olhar e segurou-se para não se explicar ao homem à sua frente.

Ela sabia que não poderia se separar de Roderich e ela jamais exporia Gilbert ou o marido a um triângulo. Apesar de tudo, também gostava de Roderich e o respeitava, mas Gilbert... Ah, Gilbert. Apertou firmemente a saia do vestido quando o viu se virar para ir embora.

- Adeus – foi a última palavra que brotou dos lábios do homem que se afastava.

Elizabeth sentiu um peso no peito que jamais sentira; teve vontade de gritar, mas se conteve; quando fechou a porta e retornou à cozinha, aos prantos, Roderich a seguiu:

- O que houve? – o austríaco a fitava com evidente preocupação, segurando-a delicadamente pelos ombros.

Ela apenas emitiu alguns ruídos e lançou-se aos braços do esposo, chorando e gritando. Ele apenas a recebeu em um abraço e acariciou sua cabeça. Sabia que ela não precisava ouvir nenhuma palavra, apenas necessitava desabafar a dor que estava sentindo chorando em seu ombro... E ele sabia o motivo, visto que ouvira a voz de Gilbert.

O prussiano, por sua vez, caminhava sem rumo; a mente estava presa em um estado catatônico. Não importava o quanto ele se esforçasse para ficar mais forte, Roderich, no auge de sua fraqueza, tinha Elizabeth em seus braços. Como queria odiá-la como achava que estava odiando...

Parou de caminhar e voltou-se para trás, olhando aquela casa que fora visitar. Não aceitava que justo ela se apaixonasse por um aristocrata metido e fraco; não aceitava que ela continuasse naquela vidinha modesta e sem propósito... Cerrou os punhos e tornou a caminhar. Aquela visita era o máximo que seu orgulho permitia.

Sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore e começou a puxar os cabelos, frustrado. Se antes tentou ficar forte por ela, agora apenas buscaria uma razão de viver naquilo o que fazia de melhor: guerrear e conquistar.

_Augen auf  
><em>**Olhos abertos!**

_Wer sieht versteht wie gnadenlos die Zeit vergeht_  
><strong>Quem vê, entende como o tempo passa impiedosamente,<strong>

_wie sich der Zeiger dreht unentwegt  
><em>**como o ponteiro gira continuamente,**

_Er steht nie still  
><em>**ele nunca fica parado.**

O ódio de Gilbert foi passando aos poucos, mas não a sua melancolia e sede por poder. Naqueles anos, viu Roderich e Elizabeth algumas vezes; visitou-os, provocou-os... Mas ele não estava bem como aparentava estar. As coisas jamais voltariam a ser como antes.

Elizabeth passou a sentir o peso dos seus sentimentos quando viu, aos poucos, aquele Gilbert se perder. A excitação dele aumentava a cada nova luta que lhe atribuía um novo território – e seus olhos ficavam ainda mais escarlates quando refletiam a imensidão sangrenta do campo de batalha. Aquilo começou a preocupar Elizabeth, o que a fez considerar uma possível visita.

Decidida a fazer algo em relação ao assunto, a moça foi se arrumar para ir o mais breve possível à Prússia. Gilbert tentou disfarçar seu espanto ao abrir a porta e ver Elizabeth. Por que ela iria visitá-lo?

- Veio me saudar pela minha mais nova conquista? – começou a rir, envaidecido. – Entre Hungary.

- Jamais sairia da minha casa para fazer algo tão patético – cortou-o. Ele apenas torceu o nariz e fechou a porta.

- Então o que você quer?

- Podemos nos sentar? – fitou-o.

Ele a guiou até um cômodo onde pudessem conversar à vontade. Sentaram-se e um longo silêncio pairou no local. Gilbert o quebrou com um de seus comentários infelizes:

- Mais um território foi anexado ao meu país. Eu sou realmente poderoso! – ela não o respondeu, apenas o fitou com reprovação. – Enfim... Diga logo o motivo de sua visita.

- Você está muito obcecado pelo controle e isso me preocupa. Talvez um dia você vá para alguma batalha e...

- Hã? – olhou-a com malícia. – Você está preocupada comigo? – soltou uma gargalhada. – Deveria se preocupar com seu saudoso marido – apesar do tom bem-humorado, a indireta fez Elizabeth se remexer em seu lugar.

- Não estou brincando, Prussia.

- E nem eu. Eu confio na minha força – o sorriso sumira de seus lábios. – Já seu marido...

– Você pensará no que eu te disse?

- O que acha?

A jovem suspirou, pois sabia que ele não estava disposto a lhe dar ouvidos.

– Leve-me até a porta.

- Como queira – respondeu com certa frieza.

Foram em direção à porta de entrada em silêncio; Elizabeth caminhava atrás de Gilbert. Quando ele finalmente abriu a porta, ela sentiu um grande desespero a dominar:

- Tchau – foi a palavra que brotou dos lábios sérios do homem.

_Brauchst du mich  
><em>**Você precisa de mim?**

_Sag glaubst du nicht  
><em>**Diga, você não acha**

_Dass es besser ist  
><em>**que é melhor**

_du lebst dein leben ohne mich?  
><em>**você viver sua vida sem mim?**

Elizabeth sentiu como se seu corpo não obedecesse aos seus comandos, o que a levou a se jogar contra as costas do prussiano e o abraçar. Os olhos escarlates se arregalaram; estava petrificado.

- Ao menos prometa que será cuidadoso – suplicou, pressionando uma das faces contra as costas dele. Estava apelando.

Ele soltou um suspiro e desvencilhou-se dos braços de Hungary.

- Não me toque nunca mais – foi o que ele disse de forma cortante, sem fitá-la.

Ela se deu conta do peso daquelas palavras, recompondo-se em meio ao seu constrangimento. O que pretendia com aquilo? Há anos não o tocava e, mesmo vendo como ele ainda agia de forma extrovertida com ela e Roderich, sabia que as coisas não estavam bem. Ele vivia na guerra e, segundo os rumores, tornara-se tão promíscuo quanto o amigo de longa data, Francis.

- Desculpe-me – sibilou a moça. – Mas... Esse seu excesso de confiança me preocupa.

- Mas é algo que não lhe diz respeito, não concorda? – voltou-se para ela e a fitou com frieza. – É melhor você voltar para a sua casa, seu marido a aguarda.

- Pare de se autodestruir! – gritou, desesperada. – Pelo amor de Dues, pare com isso.

- Tchau – conduziu-a à força até o lado de fora da casa e simplesmente fechou a porta.

Pensou em gritar alguma coisa, mas nada veio à boca; chutou e deu murros na porta, mas ele não abriu. Sentou-se na escada e pôs-se a chorar. Por que gastou seu tempo indo lá? Por que o abraçara? E o pior de tudo: por que aquele sentimento não diminuiu nem um pouco ao longo dos anos? Negava a si mesma a vontade que teve de que Gilbert, após ser abraçado por ela, envolvesse-a nos braços e a confortasse, dando-lhe em seguida um beijo. Era assim que ele agia antes de ela se casar com Roderich. Desacreditada, ela subiu na carruagem que a aguardava e retornou à Viena. Agora, só poderia observar de longe Gilbert sucumbindo, morrendo junto com ele aos poucos.

Para Gilbert, ver Elizabeth naqueles trajes de empregada, como costumava dizer, era algo que o enlouquecia; ver aquela nação sempre tão forte e indomável como uma mera dona-de-casa o irritava. Aquela mulher doce que tratava Roderich de forma amável, que sorria calmamente ao escutá-lo tocar piano e concordava com suas palavras era diferente da Elizabeth desbocada e ousada que Gilbert conhecia... E por quem se apaixonara.

_Wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst  
><em>**Se você não me ama mais,**

_warum berührst du mich  
><em>**por que (você) está me tocando?**

Embora tivesse desejado que Gilbert perdesse sua pompa, Elizabeth não se sentiu feliz ao saber que o Império Alemão finalmente havia se unificado. A Prússia passara a ser uma província alemã, entretanto a mais poderosa de todas. De qualquer forma, a partir daquela unificação, o poder de Gilbert apenas desabou. Ela não o reencontrou após a última visita que fizera à sua casa, portanto soube do que ocorria com o prussiano por meio de jornais ou comentários de outras nações. Inicialmente, como as províncias do império alemão eram autônomas, a situação não mudou tanto assim para Gilbert.

Naquele início de século, Elizabeth e Roderich se divorciaram (na época da Primeira Guerra Mundial) e, um pouco antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial, o governo nazista aboliu a autonomia dos Estados alemães – a Prússia agora era apenas um Estado pertencente à Alemanha. Gilbert refletiu acerca de todo aquele tempo perdido em conquistas e no que ele se convertera.

O tempo era cruel e o arrependimento não faria com que tudo fosse diferente. Estava tudo perdido e não havia nada a ser feito. Gilbert passou de uma nação poderosa e conquistadora para um habitante do porão do seu irmão mais novo. Após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, em uma reunião em que todas as nações estavam presentes, foi que aquela história encontrou seu desfecho.

Gilbert apenas acompanhou Ludwig ao local, todavia não entrou para a reunião. Quando Elizabeth chegou, ele estava encostado na parede externa da enorme construção, fumando. Parecia reflexivo e bastante sério, o que a fez não reconhecer aquele velho Gilbert escandaloso e insuportável. Ele se afogou com a fumaça recém-tragada ao notar que estava sendo observado, principalmente por ser _aquela_ pessoa a observadora.

_Sag mir wozu und ob__  
><em>**Me diga por que e se**

_du mich noch brauchst__  
><em>**você ainda precisa de mim.**

_Wenn es einfach nicht mehr __past  
><em>**Se isso simplesmente não se encaixa mais,**

_Wenn du mich wirklich nur noch hasst__  
><em>**se você realmente só me odeia.**

- Não irá entrar? – a moça perguntou um pouco sem jeito. Era uma situação estranha, como se ele fosse apenas um desconhecido e nunca tivessem dividido nenhum tipo de intimidade.

- É uma reunião para todas as nações, não? – encarou-a com um meio sorriso, dando uma tragada e atirando o cigarro ao chão. – Não sou uma nação – pisou no cigarro, fitando-o com um pouco de ódio.

Elizabeth queria poder abraçá-lo e consolá-lo, mas se limitou a observá-lo com compaixão, o que o irritou ainda mais.

- O que foi? Pois é, você tinha razão quanto ao meu poder um dia começar a decair.

- Eu também estou definhando – retrucou com calma.

- Eu já definhei – colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar. – Não precisa sentir pena. Qualquer dia desses eu terei desaparecido. Melhor você entrar, pois creio que todos já tenham chegado.

Ela não respondeu, apenas seguiu para a entrada. Para a sua surpresa, ele segurou seu punho e o suspendeu no ar:

- Prussia...

Ele ficou em silêncio. Ele não sentia mais arrependimento por ter sido um conquistador e não ter lutado com Roderich por Elizabeth; ele não tinha mais vontade de nada, apenas queria sumir. A húngara notara como ele estava diferente e estranho...

- Avise meu irmão que o esperarei no carro.

Aquelas palavras eram um adeus bastante incomum. Ele soltou a moça e começou a se afastar, sendo observado por ela. Como as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto? Nenhum dos dois saberia responder.

_Augen auf  
><em>**Olhos abertos!**

_Wer sieht versteht wie gnadenlos die Zeit vergeht_  
><strong>Quem vê, entende como o tempo passa impiedosamente,<strong>

_wie sich der Zeiger dreht unentwegt  
><em>**como o ponteiro gira continuamente,**

_Er steht nie still  
><em>**ele nunca fica parado.**

Pouco tempo depois, a Prússia definitivamente deixou de existir e, consequentemente, Gilbert desapareceu. Era algo inevitável e Elizabeth sabia que iria acontecer. Não estava exatamente triste, mas sentia um imenso vazio dentro de si. No dia em que ela recebeu a notícia do desaparecimento, ela foi para a França, mais precisamente ao _Château de Chambord_. Visitou aquela mesma clareira na qual observaram juntos o nascer do sol; tinha em mãos algumas tulipas, como aquelas que ele havia lhe dado na infância.

- Eu realmente te amei, Prussia – lançou aquele sussurro ao vento na esperança de que, de onde quer que ele estivesse, ele pudesse ouvir.

Depositou as flores sob uma das árvores, intactas. Se alguma vez bateu, pisoteou e estraçalhou os sentimentos de Gilbert trazidos junto com aquelas flores, era porque até aquele instante sempre duvidara de tais sentimentos. Compreendendo melhor o homem, devolveu aquele sentimento puro e renascido, deixando-o sob aquele altar simbólico. Presa aos cabelos, estava a eterna lembrança _dele_.

_VIEL ZU SPÄT.  
><em>**TARDE DEMAIS.**

_Sturm geerntet__  
><em>**Tempestade colhida,**

_wind gesät__  
><em>**vento semeado.**

_Die Zeit vergeht__unentwegt,__  
><em>**O tempo passa ****continuamente,**

_sie steht nie still__  
><em>**ele nunca fica parado.**

* * *

><p>¹: Prato típico da Hungria. É uma sopa que vai carne, cebola e batata.<p>

Críticas, dúvidas e observações serão bem-vindas (Aliás, TODOS OS REVIEWS SERÃO BEM-VINDOS =P).  
>Quem tiver interesse em ouvir a música, digita no youtube "Prussia APH" que há um vídeo dele com essa música (é o primeiro a aparecer. O título exato é "APH-Hetalia-Prussia").<p> 


End file.
